


Perfect Fit

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Established Martin Crieff/Molly Hooper, F/M, Hands, Holding Hands, Marriage Proposal, POV Martin Crieff, Relationship History, Relationship Thoughts, being close, engagement ring - Freeform, feeling blessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: To him, Molly Hooper is a perfect fit in his life in more ways than one.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make this longer than a drabble but it just seemed so perfect as it was, so I apologize it isn't longer, **a_dark_day**. But this was inspired by [a list of prompts of acts of non-sexual intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) where I chose "holding hands" for this fic.

She had such small hands.

Well, they weren’t _really_ small. They were average, he thought. Not that he’d had much experience with girl’s hands. Women’s hands. Molly was a woman. But his hands were large and he had to admit he felt like so may things were too _small_ in his hands but even though Molly’s hands were small they never felt _too_ small. They felt like they fit perfectly in his. And it was strange because there were few thigs he felt fit perfectly. Airplanes, those fit him perfectly. Everything in an airplane was just the right size for his hands. His van was the right size for him. And his captain’s hat fit him just perfectly.

Molly shouldn’t fit, though. No one thought she should fit. His mum and his brother and sister liked her well enough, but they constantly said they were surprised she’d lower her standards for someone like him. And it stung when he heard that, and he _never_ let Molly hear them say that, but she knew somehow. She knew and she’d kiss him doubly so after they spent time with his family and curl into him when they slept and even though he was taller and _he_ should be holding _her_ it was still a perfect fit.

And Douglas...Douglas had said one day Molly would see she could do better. Oh, now he adored her and she liked him well enough but she made sure to stand extra close when it was the three of them, to snake her arm around his waist and worm her way under his arm and she fit perfectly well there, too. She’d laugh at his jokes that weren’t barbed and she’d smile and she’d through a barb or two back when he got a bit pompous and he’d smile with pride because Carolyn and Arthur would chuckle and she fit in with his makeshift family just as well as she fit by his side.

And that was important, that she fit in with them. They were family, just as much as blood. And he wanted to fit in with hers. He wanted Sherlock to like her, and the Watsons, and Greg and everyone. And when he’d get nervous before a dinner or a visit to Baker street she’d slide her fingers between his, linking them together, small and big, and squeeze. That little squeeze gave him strength and, most times, the evening went well.

He couldn’t imagine a life without Margaret Elizabeth Hooper. He didn’t want to. He wanted her in every nook and cranny she could fit, every space she could fill. He wanted her as close as he could get her. And it wasn’t long before he went looking for something to slip on her finger that fit her as well as she fit him. When he asked her if she’d stay in his life forever, she said yes with tears in her eyes.

He knew then they were the best fit, forever and ever.


End file.
